In applications requiring the automatic setting of cylindrical shaped fasteners having a deep cavity in one end, one normally uses a vibrating bowl to feed the fasteners one after the other into a feed line. Those vibratory bowls do a good job, however, the fasteners are random oriented, and all must be oriented in one direction before reaching the automatic setting location. There are several known methods of orienting this type of fastener. One of those methods is to use an electric eddy current, and another one uses air jet sensing. In each of those methods a fastener properly oriented is accepted and an improperly oriented fastener is rejected. There also is a known gravity inertia orientor. It was found, however, that an orienting device having an exceptionally high percentage of properly oriented fasteners could be made when practicing this invention.